Sonic's Valentine's day special
by Siily Lilly
Summary: Sonic and Amy plan a date, but Eggman's new robot interrupts. Sonic learns the meaning of love, but is it too late? Minor Tails and Cream. My first story


Eggman was in his underground lab one night. He stared at a metal container filled with liquid. It showed a version of Amy. Eggman laughed at his new robot.

"Soon, it'll be time to reveal her and while Sonic's busy, I'll make Eggman-land," he laughed. He turned off the lights in his lab and left.

"I'll be back Amy," he said leaving the room. The new robot glowed in the darkness. It opened it's eyes and showed the metal Amy. It used it's metal hammer and broke the glass. She growled. Metal Amy looked at another tube. It showed Shadow. She shook her head and looked at the next tube over.

Metal Amy's eyes grew into hearts as she smacked open the new tube. Metal Sonic came out of his tube and looked at the robot Amy.

Meanwhile at Chris's house Amy was with Sonic. "Pretty please," Amy begged.

"I'm not doing that," Sonic sighed.

Amy grabbed Sonic by his neck. Her eyes were red as she began to shout. "Look we have been together since the 90's and we haven't been on one single date," she shouted.

Sonic turned purple as Tails came along broke it up. Sonic gasped for air.

"Fine, just one date, then we will see how it goes from there," Sonic said.

"Yes'" Amy shouted jumping up and down.

"I'm going to ask Cream out, I just never had the courage before," Tails said looking for his rabbit crush.

"So, meet me at the local theater and you better be there," Amy said.

"I promise," Sonic said.

"No, pinky swear," Amy said holding out her pinky. Sonic locked in his pinky.

"I swear on Knuckles's grave," Sonic said.

The following day, Eggman returned to his lab, only to find the rube Metal Amy was in broken.

"Don't tell me," he said looking at Metal Sonic's tube, only to find it empty.

"Darn it! This can't happen," Eggman said leaving his lab.

Meanwhile, Amy was freshening up to go to the movies. Cream was helping her pick out a dress.

"Congratulations on finally getting Sonic to say yes," the rabbit said.

"Let's hope this won't be the last one," Amy said.

"If he didn't want you, why would he even save you from Metal Sonic," Knuckles said walking by.

Tails then walked up to Cream. "Um, Cream can I talk to you for a second," the fox said.

"Of course," Cream said.

Tails lead her to the living room so they could talk in private.

"Um I could eat you alive," Tails said.

"Well foxes normally eat rabbits," Cream started.

"Wait," Cream screamed.

"Never mind," Tails sighed walking away.

Tails went outside and sat on the porch. He moaned at his failure. Then he saw smoke in the distance. He thought it looked like a heart for a second. The fox shook it off and saw Sonic dash in front of him.

"Eggman again. I got time for this," Sonic shouted dashing towards the explosion.

Soon Amy came out of the house and saw Tails. "Where's Sonic," she said.

Tails darted his eyes back and forth. "Um-," the fox started.

"I can't believe I was so blind," Amy sobbed storming back into the house.

Meanwhile Sonic dashed towards the city where he saw an explosion.

He gasped as he saw the new Metal Amy and Metal Sonic were smiling at each other. They weren't trying to cause any damage. He also saw a new crater in the shape of a heart.

The hedgehog sighed looking at the love between the two. He then quickly dashed back home.

Then Eggman was in his hover mobile. He sighed at the sight of the two robots.

"Drat, now I'm going to has to revert to Metal Tails, aka Tails Doll," Egg man said.

Back at the house, Amy was crying on the couch. Cream was trying to cheer her up.

"Sonic just left without me," Amy said.

Tails entered the room saying,"He had to deal with Eggman."

"It's always that excuse," Amy shouted.

Sonic then came inside the house, Amy huffed looking away.

"Amy I'm so terribly sorry," Sonic said.

"Don't give me any of that," Amy replied.

Sonic got on his knees and begged. "Amy please, I have scene the error of my ways. I need you to forgive me," he plead.

"Yeah right," Amy said not even looking at the hedgehog.

Tails grabbed Cream's hand. The rabbit looked at the fox as he led her into the kitchen.

As Sonic was trying to apologize to Amy, Tails turned to Cream.

"What is it Tails," she asked.

Tails took a deep breath and started talking. "Look Cream, I like that we are both fly types," Tails said.

"Um thanks," Cream said.

Tails face palmed himself. "Flirt fail," he shouted.

"What did you say," Cream replied.

"Look Cream I like you, like really like you," Tails said.

Cream then hugged the fox. Tails hugged back.

Meanwhile Sonic was still trying to calm Amy down. "I will do anything to make it up," Sonic said.

Amy tapped her chin, thinking. "Take me to Twinkle Park and stay by my side the whole day," Amy said.

"Deal, and how would you like to be in the next smash bros.," Sonic said.

Amy opened her mouth then closed it. She then whispered the answer in the hedgehog's ear.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
